Eva's in Love?
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Eva can't shake the feeling of butterflies in her stomach whenever she's around her best friend Noah. And Izzy happens to notice. One-shot, high school AU. Wrote it forever ago, see Author's note. One-sided Neva, or two-sided, depending on how it reads for you. Rated T b/c.


**A/N: Hey hey hey! Another long-lost story retrieved for your reading pleasure.** **This one I wrote in early December. Before I had an ACCOUNT on FF. That's how old it is. It was one of the first fics I wrote that worked. I thought to make it longer, which is why it has never been posted, but I now I realize this length is fine. For my liking.**

 **Enjoy!**

"I can't believe he asked me to the dance!"

Eva heard multiple girls say this as she walked the halls of Wawanakwa Prepatory High School, on the first day of the new semester. The dance was in a few weeks, and all the girls anticipated a guy asking to go with them.

All except Eva. She knew no one would be man enough to ask her. She was stronger than all of the boys put together, and she made sure they knew it. No one tried to be friendly to her as she walked through the hall.

She grumbled to herself as she found her locker and retrieved her stuff. She had a free period, so she was going to work out in the gym.

No one actually took PE, but there was a fitness room with weights and exercise machines for sports teams and athletic students to use.

Eva had made it halfway to the gym, and was passing the library when she heard her close friend, Noah, and his friend Cody talking from inside. She noticed that Noah looked pretty good today in his school uniform( a white button down shirt and a black sweater vest with the school crest in the upper left corner, black pants and black shoes). She stopped to listen:

"So, do you think I should ask Gwen to the dance?" Cody had asked. He was talking sort of quiet, since they were in a library.

"No, I heard that Trent already asked her, and she accepted. Plus, I don't think she knows you exist." Noah turned back to his book, then asked: "What about Sierra? She seems to want you to ask her. She's always hovering around you like some sort of stalker."

"Heck no! Gwen is the only girl for me. Sierra can go out with Ezekiel. We both know he's not going out with anyone." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I think he's interested in Beth. I caught him staring at her in History."

Cody put his hands on his hips. "Well, I don't see YOU trying to ask anyone out."

"Dances are pointless. No one ever actually dances, except maybe that sophomore Mike and his girlfriend." Noah gets up and starts to walk towards where Eva is standing. She quickly moves against the wall so he can't see her. Cody then follows, and they exit. Cody continues the dance topic.

"So…. If, say, you were actually going to the dance, who would you ask?" Cody blatantly inquired.

Noah sighed, grabbed Cody's arm, and whispered something in his ear.

"NO! Really? You like HER?" Cody sounded surprised.

"Yes, but shut up about it! You're the only one whom I've told..." Noah walked off, probably to his next class, and Cody followed suit. Before disappearing, Noah turned his head and stared at Eva, but continued walking. " 'Sup, Eva."

Eva felt her face get warm, which was weird, since that only ever happened when she felt some sort of attraction to someone. That hadn't happened since…. well, ever. She hadn't ever liked anyone before.

Suddenly, she felt the presence of another human being, if you could call the girl stalking her a human. "Alright, come out Izzy, before I pound you into the ground."

"Hi, bestie!" Izzy dropped down from the ceiling in front of Eva. "I thought you were in the gym! I ran all the way there from Mr. McLean's office, then realized you were by the library! I even caught Noah reading in Calculus!"

"He was just in the library with Cody. How could he be in Calculus right now?" Eva, Cody and Noah were in the same Calculus class. Well, they were supposed to be.

"I dunno, guess they got out early. He told me he's taking two different literature classes this semester, so he switched to this period Calculus. Weird he was in the library. You think he's skipping? That would be so bad!" Izzy's grin widened at the thought.

"Oh. He didn't tell me that. I guess I forgot to ask him about it. Oops." Eva again felt herself blush. Ugh. Why was this happening again?!

Izzy looked at her friend with a partly curious, partly confused expression. Then, it hit her. Eva was in love!

"Eva, do you like Noah?"

"Wh-what? No! How could anyone think that? We're just friends!" Eva slapped herself mentally. Damn! She knew that Izzy could tell when love was in the air, and always overreacted and tried to make it happen. She once tried to get Noah and Cody together after hearing Noah accidentally kissed Cody's ear at a sleepover. Neither of them would talk to Izzy after that, until Noah finally convinced her he and Cody would never be anything more than friends. That was last year.

However, now that she thought about it, every time she saw, talked to, or even thought of Noah, her face grew warm and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She never thought she would ever fall in love, especially in high school. She didn't want to become one of those girls she saw in the hallway before, all giggling about boys. She had a reputation to uphold.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance?" Eva asked Izzy, putting up her usual façade of toughness, when she was really making sure that Noah hadn't asked her.

"Yeah! Owen asked me yesterday! It will be so much fun!" Izzy twirled around, making her uniform skirt follow suit. "Has anyone asked you?"

"No. And I'm glad. Dances are stupid. Getting all dressed up and for what? To awkwardly stand around while a few losers with no dancing skills whatsoever try to impress their dates." She crossed her arms. Then she realized that was almost exactly what Noah had said.

 **Review! 'Tis always appreciated! :-)**


End file.
